Weeping Sorrows
by Phoenix434
Summary: Summary is included in first page so read to find out ;) I’m new to this, so please let me know how i can improve! Also takes place around Goblet of Fire timeline.
1. Intro and Prolouge

Intro: Hello! Just a heads up I'm new to this whole fan fic writing thing so please leave some tips, tricks, and suggestions if you find anything wrong. Now enjoy! P.S. this is a Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter crossover. P.P.S. The story is mainly focused on canon characters but I might add 1 or 2 OCs. P.P.P.S. I will NEVER curse in a story, that's just me so deal with it

Prologue: The forbidden forest is much larger than it seems. After Kaneki managed to escape Arima, he decided it was too dangerous to stay in Tokyo. Thus he, Touka, Hinami, Nishki, and Kimi moved to Scotland where rumors of a large haunted forest lurk. Little do they know the dangers of the forest are the least of their worries.


	2. Capter 1

**Chapter 1:** New Beginnings

 **Kaneki POV** : It's a dark and rainy evening, everyone's soaked. And I can hardly tell where we're going because of this dense downpour, it also didn't help that a thick fog was starting to form as well. I tired to sense my surroundings but to no avail. Ahead of the line, no one could see my ticked expression from treading so far in the rain. About 5 minuets back, I began to notice that Hinami was getting tired for she slowed and was towards the back of the group. So I slowed, picked her up and carried her until we found somewhere to stay. Nice, dry, and out of the rain.

XxX

 **Nishki POV** : As we continued our solemn walk of silence through the rain, I began to notice a faint outline of... of somethinng ahead. As we got closer, the outline became clearer, then I had a realization moment.

"Guys look, a forest! Let's head inside and rest, hopefully by morning the rain would've passed." I exclaimed, with the murmurs of approval.

XxX

 **Touka POV** : Everyone started walking, running, and everything in between, as fast as they could towards the trees. I noticed Kimi had a look of extreme exhaustion, and was quickly falling behind.

"Kimi, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine!"

I continued to flank her just incase she gives out.

"Hey! It's not your job to watch my girlfriend!" Nishki exlaimed, so I turned, with an annoyed expression, and quickened my pace.

XxX

 **Kaneki POV** : As we reached the forest I felt something off. The problem is I don't know what, but I felt a strong sense of death and pain. So I took my mask off to heighten my sense of smell, for the rain and hunger nearly rendered it useless. Once I caught a scent, I realized the forest was filled with a thick haze of blood, though faint like a mere whisper upon a breeze. I had a deep, instinctive feeling that we're being watched.

"Let's try to move a bit deeper into the forest."

"Kaneki, Kimi needs rest! I'm not moving!" Said Nishki.

"Ok... just please be extra careful, I'm going to try to find something of use."

I said as I set Hinami down, I then left our makeshift camp to scout the area and try to find food.

XxX

 **Touka POV** : "Touka where's big brother going?" Said Hinami, with pleading, big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't worry Hinami, he's going to look for something to eat, he'll be back soon."

I said, hopeful he would return. I then layed Hinami on my lap and attempted to soothe her worried soul to sleep as I became lost whithin my worries and thoughts.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **I've taken some of you guys suggestions to make it less scripted so I will work on that a tad, but don't worry I'm also working on a new chapter as we speak. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Very Strange Indeed**

 **Kaneki POV** : As I headed deeper into the forest I put my mask back on for I felt somewhat endangered. From what I could smell, I couldn't make out any human scent, only very strange animalistic scents I've never smelled before. Then again I am in a different country than Tokyo... I soon came upon a clearing with a small pond centered within it. Squatting to get something to drink, I quickly noticed movement ahead of me on the other side of the pond. I instinctively dropped low, hoping whatever it was didn't see me. Upon further inspection I realized what a strange place I'm in, the creature had the lower body of a horse, and the torso was human! "What am I witnessing?" I muttered to myself. After pondering in my thoughts for a moment I noticed there where more, and they where quickly advancing to my position! I shot up and began to run as fast as my deprived body can run! Though it was too late, they where quickly gaining and I had no energy to fight, let alone run. I tried to lose them by weaving in and out through the trees, though I was led strait to their trap! I fell a good 10 feet into a hole with a net in the bottom, my wrist had fractured for I can feel it pulsing with pain. "Dang it!" I exclaimed as the strange creatures were pulling me out of the hole. When pulled all the way out I glared intensely at one of those things with my one revealing eye, what he did in turn was blow some sort of foul smelling dust in my face. At first I thought it was regular dust, for it was causing me to chough and sneeze violently, but after anout a minuet or so I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. Fighting to stay awake, the last thing I remember was one of those things smiling viciously and glaring at me through the vine net.

 **End Chapter 2**

Mwah ha ha ha! Cliffhanger!!! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Capture

Kaneki POV: I slowly began to regain consciousness, I kept my eyes closed as I sensed my surroundings. It was warm and I could hear and smell a roaring fire, and a slight tapping of rain. I must be somewhere inside, still bound inside of the net. Wait... voices! I strained to try and hear the conversation.

"Hagrid what are we to do with this boy, he's already seen a good portion of our herd!"

"You don't suppose he's a muggle do ya? Then again Fang is actin' very strange around this boy."

"I can't say for sure, is it possible he's the one causing all the killings in the nearby towns?"

"I think we should call Dumbledore on this matter."

I opened my eye just a sliver to try to get a hold on my surroundings, but all I saw was the largest dog ever conceived! As soon as the dog noticed me shift an inch, he started barking as loud as he could! The horse man thing and a huge guy spun around as fast as they could. I saw fear glimmer from the black depths of their eyes. Trying my hardest not to reveal my kagugan out of shock(the red and black eye for those who don't know the term for it). The giant man, Hagrid possibly, quickly ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Well well well, look who's finally awake."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Missing

Touka POV: Not even five minutes after Kaneki left we set up a small camp under a rather large tree. Luckily I found some dry wood to use for a fire, and Nishki found a few stalks of wild asparagus and some clover for Kimi.

"If it's alright I'll keep watch for tonight" I asked after everyone had settled down.

"Are you sure you don't want to take shifts?" Asked Kimi.

"Nah, I'm fine but thanks." I replied.

Soon after everyone was asleep, I kept watch. Listening to the luring song of the crackling fire, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Touka POV: "Dang it I fell asleep!" I yelled as I began to really wake up.

"HEY! What the heck Touka! Some people are still trying to sleep!" Exclaimed Nishki.

"Shut up." I replied.

Hinami POV: I woke to the sounds of sister and Mr. Nishki yelling, as I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings I asked,

"Sister, where is Brother?"

Touka POV: He still isn't back, dang!

"Since the rain has cleared, let's follow his scent."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Thus we began into the forest, following what's left of Kaneki's scent.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Centaur?

Kaneki POV:

"Well well well, look who's finally awake." Said the strange creature

Thank goodness I took a English course back at Kamii.

"Who, better yet what are you?" I asked.

"Since you asked, I'm Firenze, Firenze the centaur. And you?"

"Kaneki Ken, I'm also very curious to know why I'm bound in a vine net?" I replied, my deep longing for knowledge of what this thing was, and where I am in which such things exist, was growing tremendously.

"All shall be revealed soon." Sain Firenze.

"Oh, and one last thing, how can I be sure I'm not going insane?" Even though I'm already half way there. Firenze then rushed over and threw me on the floor, with a spear directed at my neck. I closed my eyes for I felt my kagugan reveal itself.

"This real enough for you?"

As I calmed myself down I heard footsteps, heading towards my location fast.

"Oh great, now what?" I mumbled


End file.
